


Two Months/两个月

by KizaKurosaki15, wanxian_eloise



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanxian_eloise/pseuds/wanxian_eloise
Summary: 两个月的等待绝对是值得的。





	Two Months/两个月

“Okay，我看起来怎么样？太过了？太花哨了？我该脱掉外套吗？我去把外套脱掉——”

“Tony，放松点！你搞得就像你从来没有过约会一样。”Rhodey脸上带着宠溺的微笑坐在那位天才的床上，看着那个几乎是被他当作弟弟一样看着长大的人在衣柜和镜子间踱步。Tony已经在这上面花了两个小时，尝试不同的西装等等。为什么？因为他和至尊法师，Stephen Strange，有个约会。在内战结束几个月后，Tony和这位好医生变得相当亲密。他本来是来警告Tony灭霸即将到来的，而他们需要每一个人的帮助来打败他。

说起来容易做起来难，但他们还是做到了。从那时起Rhodey就开始注意到Tony和Stephen把所有的空闲时光都用在对方身上。显然这导致了面前的这个约会，而这一切才仅仅过去了两个月。在他看来，Stephen的陪伴无论过去还是现在对Tony都有好处，他最好的朋友脸上的笑意更浓，也更常听到他的笑声——总体上比以前健康了。Tony之前被工作淹没了，世界政府要求他帮助找到并抓捕Steve和他的同党，随之而来的便是一个又一个不眠之夜、许多次恐慌发作，和其他类似的事情。但自从Stephen步入Tony的生活，事情似乎轻松了许多。

“Rhodey！”被喊到名字的男人吓了一跳，从自己的思绪中抽身出来，抬起头就看到了他最好的朋友怒气冲冲的面容。Tony拿着一条深红色的领带和一条午夜蓝色的领带，“Come on，我不想迟到，我也不能——”

“深呼吸。”黑皮肤的男子打断了他，站起身来。年长的男人从他手中拿走了那条深红色的领带，挂在他脖子上。“你看起来超棒。出门、玩得开心、享受你的约会就好。” Rhodey帮Tony打完了那个结，而后者有点紧张的笑着点点头，尽力让自己看起来更棒。时间慢慢过去，两个人在房间中出现一个金色的传送门时都吓了一跳。Stephen从里面走出来，穿着黑色休闲裤、黑色的皮鞋和白色的礼服衬衫，还打着领结。

Tony瞬间脸有点微微发红。他敢发誓他从没有看到过有人能穿出这么棒的搭配。当法师站定在那里，看着他温柔地对他笑着时，他完全不能控制自己的心跳。

 

Tony很担心他的灰色休闲裤、白色礼服衬衫和搭配了红色领带的灰色背心是否足够花哨。当他感受到医生走过来牵起他的手并吻了他的指关节时，小个子跳了起来。“你看起来比平常还要棒。”

“你才是那个更棒的，Mister bow tie。”Stephen轻轻地笑了起来，耸了耸肩。这让Tony哼了一声，摇了摇头。“你准备好了吗？”

“随时候命。Rhodey上校，我会尝试着在12点前把他带回家的。” Tony玩味地倚在Stephen的臂弯里，这让另两个人都笑了起来。Rhodey摇了摇头，双手抱在胸前看着法师再次打开传送门。Tony转过身来面对着自己最好的朋友，挥了挥手然后自己走了进去。

 

总之，这是个非常棒的晚上。两个人去看了电影，还干了些有的没的。两个人沉浸在低声耳语和拥抱中，并没有真正关心他们都做了什么。晚餐位于一家小小的亚洲餐馆，没什么花哨的菜式，他们也不想被狗仔和其他高级人物打扰。现在，他们在中央公园散步，一会儿轻声聊天，一会儿就仅是沉默地享受对方的陪伴。鉴于已经是凌晨一点，整个公园都几乎是空的。

“这可真是12点就送我回家。”Tony说道，让医生大笑起来又耸了耸肩。“Hey Stephen.”被念到名字的男人哼了一声，Tony伸出手拉住了对方的手，他们停了下来。

他们就那样站了一会儿。握紧彼此的手暗暗用力。在某个时刻，Stephen已经俯下身子，让他们额头相触。他们闭着眼睛轻轻摇晃着，笑地格外轻柔。“Anthony？”天才睁开眼睛，对上面前美丽的灰蓝色的双眼。Stephen轻轻的笑了起来，把手从Tony手中抽走，捧住了对方的脸颊。“谢谢你，让我有机会证明你在经历了复仇者那一档子事儿之后还是能再爱上别人的。”他温和地说着，好像怕被别人听见一样。“我知道这并不容易，甚至也许维持不了多久。但是，请允许我站在你身边，说不定我能帮你让这一切变得更轻松。”

“你已经做到了，Stephen，也许你做的比你想象中的还多。”医生笑了笑，把小个人男人拉的更近了些，现在他们的嘴唇只有几厘米的距离了，Tony闭上了他巧克力色的大眼睛。他的手就放在Stephen的身侧，紧抓着他的大衣。Tony对亲吻一点也不陌生，但这不一样。他一点也不想冒险搞砸这一切，尤其是这个男人从一开始就对他无与伦比的好。然而这些想法在他感受到另一个男人将嘴唇压在他的双唇上时就都被赶走了。这个纹没有持续多久，至少他是这么觉得的。这只一个简单而甜蜜的吻，他轻轻的拉开距离。

“感觉怎么样？”医生问道。Tony满脸笑容的轻笑起来，在再次前倾亲吻医生前点了点头。Stephen在Tony的唇上笑了起来，两个人都在意识到他们还需要氧气后才离开对方。“你完全”，他说，又吻了一次对方。“不知道”，另一个吻。“我已经想这么做”，Tony再次轻声笑起来。“多久了。”

“只花了两个月而已。”Stephen的取笑让两个人都笑起来。“但是，如果能再来一次现在的感觉的话我很乐意再等两个月。”他坦诚地说道，听起来满足而放松。他笑着紧紧抓住另一个男人，亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇，直到Tony笑起来。“哦天呐你不会真的要再让我等练个月吧？”法师问道。

“天呐绝对不要。”Tony哼了一声作为回应。“我绝对等不了那么久了。我会疯的。绝对不。我会从这里开始把你吻到窒息的。管他的公众。”现在这个天才大笑着摇着头，而至尊法师仍在吻着他的脸颊、嘴唇和额头。

为了他和Stephen的第一个吻，两个月绝对是值得等待的。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：  
> 翻到一半觉得这个Tony有点ooc。自行增加、删去或替换了很多形容词，尤其是用shy等词来修饰Tony的部分都忽略了。如有不适非常抱歉。  
> 同时带有smile和laugh的句子真的好难翻（躺平）。


End file.
